The Klaine Games
by gleekfreekbaby
Summary: When glee meets the hunger games. obviously klaine, and some other characters will be shown too. warning: Gore and Language
1. Chapter 1

**The Hunger Games meet Kurt and Blaine, as well as most of the ther Glee kids. This is my first fan fiction, so yeah. Im not really sure how im going to have this end...but lets see where this goes.**

**This story will have gore, because I'm tired of reading hunger games/ glee stories tha skip it. so heres my fix.**

**warnings for language and gore later.**

* * *

><p>Everything's silent. The birds stopped singing he people stopped talking, the leaves stopped rustling as they waiting for me to go on the stage. While most teenagers entered their names more than once to feed their families, I only entered once. I was sure that I wouldn't be the one to be called up. I thought I'd survive another year to help my father. But of course, the odds were not in my favor.<p>

"Kurt Hummel?" the announcer calls again. I look around to see all faces looking at me. I see the faces of my friends looking at me with looks of worry and sadness. I walk up to the stage feeling numb and barley knowing what's going on.

"And now for the girls…." The announcer puts her hand in the owl of the girl's names and pulls out a slip of paper. "Santana Lopez!"

Santana instantly walks to the stage, with no fear in her eyes. Just confidence.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you tributes for District 12!"

The crowd claps and cheers, while I scan the crowd looking for the familiar faces I saw earlier. I see my father, his face in his hands, crying. I look over at Santana…she doesn't even look worried. Although I can see how hard she's trying to hold back tears. She looks at me, with her brown eyes scanning. I already know how this is going to go…I've never even been in a fight. I know for a fact that Santana has gotten in to fights before at school. I've never used a weapon. I see Santana every day with a knife in her hand when she helps out her family at the shop they own. I'm going to get crushed. Santana won't take any mercy on me, nor would anyone of the other twenty two tributes. I'll be their first target. I'm just too small and fragile to win.

The previous tribute and the announcer start to push us somewhere, but I'm still in shock to realize where to.

Why me?

"Porcelain. Porcelain. You. HEY YOU." Santana shouts, trying to get my attention. I look at her with watery eyes.

"That's not my name."

"Do I look like I care? We need to get on the train soon. Just to let you know."

I look around. Well that was fast. I have a short time to converse with people before I get on, s I search for my father. When I finally see him my heart shatters.

His face is tear stained, his forehead crinkled, his face flustered. His right hand is in a fist while the other one clutches his opposite shoulder which he injured in a coal mining accident years ago. The same accident that killed my mother. He opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. The only thing that comes out is more tears. I run up to him and hold onto him. This is going to be the last time I see him. We both know I won't make it.

"Dad…"

"Kurt, listen to me. You're going to try your hardest to win this."

"Dad, you know I can't."

"Don't talk like that. You can do this. I just can't lose you," His words are broken up between tears and gasps of air, "I can't. I already lost your mother. I saw her die. I don't want to see you die too. I need you to come back to me." He holds out his hand that was in a fist. He opens it up to reveal a chain with black rock that seems slightly purple when you put it in the light. On it are very small words saying 'For My Baby.'

I struggle to find words to say.

"What is this?"

"This….your mother gave this to me when you were eight. The day before she was killed. You wanted to be an explorer and discover great things. You went out by the fence to look around. When your mother finally caught up t you, you handed her this rock and told her it was your first discovery. We didn't have the heart to tell you it was just a rock. You would walk around every day looking at this, and clutching it in your little hands. When we asked you why, you told us it gave you hope of finding something else. Kurt, I need you to have hope."

He takes the necklace and puts it around my neck. I start to sob while he tries to stop his tears.

"I will Dad."

We hug and then I have to go. I board the train and see Santana there, waiting. "you need to follow me."

I follow her around the train till she stops at a door.

"This is your room. At seven you need to come out into the dining room."

I walk inside and my breath is taken away. Everything is so much nicer here than my home in District 12. I go over the bed and lie down. It's much bigger than my little cot. I take off my shoes and readjust the pillows, and I'm in heaven. I could die happily now. I look at the time, and I see that its five thirty. I get off the bed and walk over to the bathroom. I strip down my old, stained clothes and step into the shower. I turn on the water, and it's HOT. Back in District 12, the warmest of water you could bath with was lukewarm if you were lucky. The temperature is burning my skin, but it feels so good. I keep it at that temperature till I'm all clean, and then I step out. After I dry myself I head back in to my bedroom with the towel around my waist. I look in the closet to see if there were any clean clothes and there was. I take out the black V-neck shirt and pair of jeans and put them on. I then jump back on the bed, pull the covers over me, and surrender myself to the darkness of sleep.

* * *

><p>"Wake up. WAKE UP. GOD DAMMIT KURT GET THE FUCK UP."<p>

I feel a violent shaking and wake up to see Santana above me, with a stern look on her face.

"mmmmmmm why?" I ask, rubbing my eyes.

"It's almost seven. Now get you gay ass out of bed before I kill you now."

I do what she says, in fear that she'll follow through with that threat. Even though I'm going to die, I'd like to live as long as I can. I follow Santana through the train. She's wearing an identical outfit to mine, except for the necklace my father gave to me.

We get into the designated room to see the previous District 12 winner, William Shuester, and the announcer from earlier today, April. William is wearing a long leather jacket and a navy blue shirt, with denim jeans and black combat books. He has a bottle in his hand of some mysterious liquid, and he doesn't look amused. In fact, he looks like he hasn't slept in years, and that he'll kill anyone who disturbs him. On the other hand April was a young blonde woman with green eye shadow that comes out into swirls next to her eyes. She's wearing a green sundress and some ridiculously high heels. William and April look at us and April gestures to the round table their sitting at. Santana and I sit down, followed by a few moments of silence, until William broke it.

"Well let's discuss the giant elephant in the room. Obviously only one of you will win. April and I need to discuss your skills. Santana?"

"I can run fast. I also know how to use knives easily."

"And Kurt?"

"Um…I can't really do anything."

They all stare at me.

"I'm sure you can do something, Honey," April states.

"I um…I'm not the best runner…and I can't swim well. I've never been in a fight and I've never even held a weapon.

"Well damn," William said.

"Well I always saw you in town helping your dad. What did you help him with?" Santana asks.

"I would help him carry stuff around, since he can't because of his shoulder. Id cook for him and clean for him, because of his shoulder. I basically do everything for him because of that shoulder.

"We'll find something for you sweetie," April says.

Great. Even William and April think I'm screwed.

"Well Kurtie, Santana, let's go see who your competition is," April says with a smile.

Time to go see the possible people who'll slaughter me.


	2. Chapter 2

April leads the way into another room with a TV on a small table, surrounded by a few couches and chairs. April and William sit on the couch directly in front of the TV and Santana and I look at each other. Neither of us wants to sit by them. Especially William. He looks like he could snap at any minute. Santana walks towards the TV and sits by the ground. I follow, knowing not of where else to sit. If I sit by William and April, William would give me the death stare the whole time, and April would keep talking to me with her annoying Capitol accent.

"Well won't this be fun!" April shouts, turning on the TV. At first the only thing that plays is static, but then April goes up a few channels, and there it is. They played the Reapings in a random order. The first Reaping they show is the one from District 4. They call out the boy's name first; Sebastian Smythe. A tall, slim boy with very styled brown hair walks onto the stage. He seems very smug; he has a side smile placed on his face, and seems to take pride in being called. The girl they called had brown, long hair, with large brown eyes. It was obvious that she was frightened. She walked onto stage with wobbling legs and watery eyes, threatening to let go their waters. I almost felt bad for her; but then I realized that most people would react that way.

The next Reaping came from District 11. Again, they called the boys first. The boy they called was Noah Puckerman. When he got on stage, he tapped the announcer on the shoulder, and spoke into the microphone, and said that his name was actually 'Puck'. I actually laughed at then, but then received more death glares from everyone else in the room. I grew more fearful when the camera zoomed in on him. He had strong arms that could snap me in half. But surely that was all just in my head, right? I mean that's the agriculture district….all they can do is pick fruit. The girl that was then called was Brittany Pierce. When her name was called, she looked around, as if she was looking for someone. She didn't move. Not until the peacekeepers came and dragged her onstage. She looked so naïve, with those innocent blue eyes darting around. Her blonde hair was messy, like it hadn't been brushed for a few days. Her hair seemed almost brown in some areas, due to being full of dirt and leaves. Once they got her on stage, she walked over to 'Puck' and stood next to him, with those eyes now looking at the ground.

A few other Reapings went by. Only a few stood out to me. One was a girl, who looked no more than twelve. That wouldn't have been such a big deal, if the male picked for that District wasn't her brother. Sam and Clair Evans would be in the Games together. When Sam was called right after his sister, he instantly started to burst into tears. He fell to his knees, putting his face in his hands. The Peacekeepers came over to him and tried to pull him off the ground, but Sam wouldn't budge. He just kept sinking closer to the ground, screaming and sobbing. The Peacekeepers beat him till he was unconscious, and then dragged him onto the stage. The whole time, Clair remained silent.

Finn Hudson, a muscular male stood out to me also. The only reason he stood out to me was because well, I'm gay. He's hot. The girl that was called to join him was called Tina Cohen-Chang. Her hair was raven black that fell down past her shoulders. Her hair was highlighted blue, some of the things possible in her District, which was District 2.

The only other person that stood out to me was a boy from District 7. He had dark curly hair, and walked up to the stage with no shame or fear. His arms were very muscular, which was likely since that District specializes in lumbar. I don't know why I remembered him the most; maybe it was because he was unbelievably good looking. Or maybe it was because I was the mst fearful when he walked on stage.

After we finished watching the Reapings, we were sent to our rooms. When I got to my room, I didn't even bother changing. I just lay down on my bed, and tried to go to sleep. But before I could fall asleep, my door opened. I look to see who it is, and see Santana.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"Well you don't have to use the attitude, Lady."

"Well thanks. If you just came to insult me, mission accomplished. You can leave now," I say, putting my head back on the pillow. Santana walks in and closes the door, then walks over to the side of my bed and sits down.

"I know how hard this is for you. Well no, I don't. If you die, people will miss you. But if I die, no one will miss me."

"Why would you say something like that?"

"I saw the look on people's faces when your name was called. I saw the pain in your fathers face. You know I'm right. If I was wrong, you wouldn't be as upset as you were then. As for me, yeah, I was heartbroken. But not because I wouldn't see the people I care about every again. I was heartbroken because no one cared."

"I'm sure you have family that's worried sick over you right now."

"That's where you're wrong. I have family, but that doesn't mean they love me. And I have no friends. I'm just not the type of person people want to be friends with. Your friends and family will be devastated if you die."

"You mean when I die."

"I didn't say that."

"Santana, there's no way I can win. Do you see how small I am? I can't use a weapon. I've never fought. I'm screwed. I'll probably be dead within the first five minutes."

"You know, it's not that hard to use a weapon. And you could just hide…use your smallness to an advantage."

"Hide, but for how long? I'd have to move away from my hiding place at one point or another to find water and food. I'd turn around and there will be someone, holding me at gunpoint or something."

"You can't use guns in the Games."

"Do you always have to correct me?"

"Do you always have to think things through too much?"

"Maybe that's what I can do. Talk till the person leaves me alone."

"Look, Kurt…"

"Do you honestly think I have even a slim chance?"

She didn't answer.

"Seriously. Answer me honestly, Santana."

"I mean, if you try hard enough, anyone can do anything…"

"Don't give me any motivational quotes. Now answer the question. It's a yes or no answer."

Santana sighed. "No. But only because you're being so difficult. If you'd let me help you, then maybe we could raise your chances…"

"You don't want me to have a higher chance. No one wants another person in the Games to have a higher chance."

"I want you too though."

"Why?"

"Will you stop asking why?"

"Not till you tell me why you want to help me."

"Because I don't want to come out of the Arena!"


End file.
